Bulan dan Matahari
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Yang pantas mendapatkan julukan matahari hanyalah kamu, bukan  aku/Aku? Mengalahkan sang mentari? Tidak mungkin…  Karena… di hatiku, di hidupku dia sudah menjadi mentari…  Yang selalu memberi kehangatan padaku, yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan  terganti.


Bulan dan Matahari

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Cerita ini isinya YAOI.

Pair : Coba tebak.. ^-~

Disclaimer : Tentunya Sanao enggak punya Naruto. *geleng-geleng kepala*

Summary : Yang pantas mendapatkan julukan matahari hanyalah kamu. Bukan

aku.

P.O.V : Naruto

Fanfic one-shot ini Sanao persembahkan untuk Naruto yang berulang tahun dan untuk para pembaca yang tercinta.

-B-u-l-a-n-d-a-n-M-a-t-a-h-a-r-i-

Banyak orang bilang aku ini seperti mentari. Yang memancarkan kehangatannya lewat senyuman. Yang menyinari hati setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Tapi.. menurutku yang pantas mendapat julukan mentari hanya kamu. Ya.. kamu... Kamu yang sudah mendapatkan julukan bulan.

Karena pribadimu yang dingin dan jarang memperlihatkan emosi. Karena kulitmu yang putih yang menggambarkan bulan di kala rembulan. Mata yang hitam dan rambut yang berwarna biru kehitaman sangat cocok dikaitkan dengan langit malam.

Tetapi menurutku kau tak cocok dengan sang bulan. Perhatianmu yang jarang diperlihatkan sangat menghangatkan, bagai mentari yang terbit menghapus kegelapan malam. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang seperti sang mentari yang menjadi pusat dari planet-planet di tata surya ini. Dan selalu diikuti oleh bumi.

Sedangkan aku yang menutup masa laluku, tapi masih merasa dihantui oleh masa lalu. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingku. Tapi tetap saja aku dikalahkan olehmu.. sang mentari yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya terlihat di saat kau tidak ada. Bagai bulan yang muncul di saat matahari sudah terbenam.

Jika kamu bertanya siapakah bumi? Tentunya Sakura Haruno. Selama ini aku mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Aku hanya menginginkannya sebagai teman bukan sebagai kekasih. Tapi sepertinya semua orang salah menyangka, dan karena perhatian orang-orang tertuju padaku jika aku menyukai Sakura. Karena itu aku mengejarnya.

Tapi perhatian Sakura, sang bumi. Selalu saja terpusat padamu, selalu dan selalu padamu. Dan orang lainpun selalu memerhatikanmu. Aku yang kesal melihat tingkahmu yang dingin kepada semua orang membuatku menunjukmu sebagai sainganku. Tapi mana mungkin aku mengalahkan mentari. Tapi… ya sudahlah semua ini sudah terlanjur.

Semakin lama.. Aku seperti semua orang yang menyukai bahkan mencintai sang mentari. Melihat sikapmu yang setiap hari semakin melumer bagaikan es yang dipanaskan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

[line]

Malam itu.. saat kau pergi dari desa ini, dari sisiku. Kau berkunjung ke apartemenku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sosokku yang pura-pura tertidur. Mengatakan perasaanmu, mengecup dahiku lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan sosokku yang menyesal.. Menyesal tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku dan tidak bisa mencegah kepergianmu.

[line]

Saat itu ketika kami bertarung di lembah akhir. Aku tahu kau bohong dan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku sempat berpikir jika kamu akan lebih memilihku dibanding dendammu itu. Aku ini… benar-benar egois ya? Hanya mementingkan perasaanku dan tidak memerdulikan perasaanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Ketika kamu pergi meninggalkanku yang terbaring lemah.

"Aku cinta kamu.." aku melihat tubuhmu yang tiba-tiba kaku. Biarkanlah untuk yang pertama kalinya aku bertindak egois seperti ini. Tapi, mungkin… mungkin… kamu akan kembali padaku lagi…

Itulah yang aku pikirku sebelum aku menutup mata. Perlahan hujan membasahi sosokku, 'Apakah dia benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkanku?' aku masih menutup mataku tidak kuat jika membuka mata, melihat dia sudah tidak ada di sisiku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klang di samping kananku dan hujan tidak lagi membasahi wajahku.

"Terimakasih" Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Setelah itu hujan kembali membasahi wajahku dan terdengar derap kaki yang berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku membuka mataku menatap kepergiannya sampai punggungnya tak terlihat lagi.

[line]

'Bau ini… Rumah sakit.' Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Sakura yang menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di vas. Sakura membicarakan tentangmu lagi. Sepertinya di saat kita bertemu nanti, aku harus benar-benar melawanmu agar tidak kehilanganmu. Bukan hanya untukku tapi untuk tim, teman-teman, dan desa ini… Setelah itu, aku mengikuti Jiraiya dan berlatih dengannya.

[line]

Saat ini pohon Sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya.. sangat indah.. banyak legenda yang berkaitan dengan pohon Sakura. Ada legenda buruk ataupun baik. Aku sedang menikmati kelopak Sakura yang terbawa angin. Tapi aku melihatmu.. melihatmu menciumku dengan lembut. Ketika aku akan mengejarmu.. Kamu sudah menghilang… sampai-sampai aku berpikir "Apakah itu.. hanya halusinasi saja?"

[line]

Ketika aku sudah kembali lagi ke desa. Ada sebagian orang yang masih membicarakanmu. Ternyata tetap saja kamu yang menjadi pusat perhatian di desa walaupun kamu sudah meninggalkan desa. Aku tersenyum.

[line]

Kita bertemu lagi.. dan kali ini kamu mengarahkan pedangmu padaku. Jika saat itu aku mati di tanganmu aku tidak akan menyesal. Tapi sepertinya gerakanmu melambat saat kau akan menghunuskan pedangmu ke tubuhku, sampai-sampai Sai dapat menangkisnya. Mungkin menurut Sakura kau itu cepat. Tetapi menurutku, gerakan itu sangat lambat. Mungkin ya mungkin… kamu masih mencintaiku… Bolehkan aku berharap?

Karena penasaran aku mengunjungi tempat itu lagi dan melihat dirimu yang sedang bersandar di pohon Sakura. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu membukanya kembali. 'Bukan mimpikan?' Tanpa bicara sedikitpun kamu berjalan mendekatiku lalu memelukku. Setelah aku merilekskan badanku aku dapat memelukmu kembali.

"Cintaku." Bisikmu lembut lalu menciumku, akupun berbalik menciummu.

"Maafkan aku." Aku memegangi wajahnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mengerti." aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu kau datang padaku. Tapi jangan harap aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan selalu mengejarmu dan menunggumu."

"Aku tahu itu." Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dia mengecup dahiku, dan perlahan aku memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan kehangatan pelukannya membalut tubuhku. Ketika aku membuka mata… seperti biasa… kau sudah menghilang dari sisiku.

"Suatu saat nanti… pasti."

Aku? Mengalahkan sang mentari? Tidak mungkin…

Karena… karena… di hatiku, di hidupku dia sudah menjadi mentari…

Yang selalu memberi kehangatan padaku, yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan

terganti oleh siapapun…

Kakashi Hatake ?

Sakura Haruno : Bumi

Naruto Uzumaki : Bulan

Dan Sasuke Uchiha : Matahari

Matahariku.. satu-satunya…

-I=Tamat=I-

P : 10 Oktober 2011

Ehehhe maaf deh Sanao malah _publish_ cerita baru bukannya _update_… Soalnyakan.. *ngembungin pipi* otak Sanao lagi rumit ^^a

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan fict ini.. Ditunggu ya saran-sarannya. Dan jangan lupa mengunjungi profil Sanao, di sana Sanao akan men-_chalenge_ para author pecinta Naruto sebagai uke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi di cerita lainnya..

*_waving hands_*

Salam hangat….

~Sanao Mikaru~


End file.
